


uhhh I haven't thought of a title yet

by perseverance



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Loki, BAMF Natasha, Duct Tape, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki-centric, M/M, head canons, might be crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseverance/pseuds/perseverance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki fell off the bifrost he lands in the hands of Thanos who tries to twist him into his own personal weapon. Naturally he takes his chance to escape but lands on earth, and decides he kind of likes it there. Leaving behind Asgard and his...once family he tries to build a new life, while his old one won't let him go. Please take a look and give me feedback.<br/>"Energy crackled unseen in the air around a halo of raven hair, and then it disappeared.<br/>"What did you do to him?"<br/>"I took away his power, the people were noticing him."<br/>"Why should it matter, he is one of their princes he would be noticed none the less."<br/>"Noticed for his station not his magic. If I didn't someone else would have taken it for themselves. It is of no consequence, the boy would not have been able to control it"<br/>"You can not know that for certain"<br/>"No one could control that much power, Do not worry dear wife he will have some magic yet."<br/>But It wasn't power one used to appear invisible-it was the lack of it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic please review and give me advice/suggestions

            It started out as a heat, and grew into a white hot sort of pain as Thanos pulled out yet another of Loki's teeth. Placing a large purple hand to keep his pet's jaw shut he waited for him to swallow it.

 _Damn that was my favorite molar... not that I have any left,_ he thought.

            "That is your only warning Aesir before real torture begins, most creatures seem fond of their teeth, be glad I saved you a couple.", Thanos paused then continued in a guttural voice. "Just join me, and you won't suffer like this." Loki looked up with a feral look and spit a mouthful of blood at the mad titan.

              "Please I'm not that sadistic."

               "So be it. Slave!, take this one to his cell. We will start on convincing him soon" Loki was son dragged by his cuffs into the bowels of this sad rock, and left in a locked windowless stone box. But they made one mistake, his cuffs were poorly made. The magic blocking runes were written incorrectly leaving them useless for their true purpose. He began to grow back his teeth, and promptly teleported without a particular location in mind, except somewhere with grass and trees, and sunlight. Somewhere with life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up the chapters will be kind of short, and I am open to suggestions about the story.

            JANE!....Jane!....JAAAAANNNEE!, Darcy screamed frantically running through the "apartment" until she found the scientist sprawled across her notes drooling, ink smudged, in yesterdays clothes. Taking in her state Darcy could assume she fell asleep doing calculations again, she wished she could let her get some much needed rest, but this was an emergency. So she promptly took her bosses shoulders and violently shook them. Jane woke with a shout swinging her arms making her notes fly about her dark apartment.

          " What!, what's going on Darcy!", Jane shouted looking wide eyed at her assistant, then at the clock which stated it was 3:14 in the morning. "This better be g.."

          "Your equipment's on crack!", Darcy yelled then turned and ran. Scrambling up and over the faint outlines of what Jane was guessing was the couch. Jane got up and groaned going after Darcy reluctantly. _"This better not be another false alarm_  "Jane thought to her herself. Although Darcy did seem more freaked than the last few times. The equipment needed to be re-calibrated, it was going off because of severe thunder storms recently. When Jane walked into the observation room chaos greeted her.

           "Told you. It's like it's on a bad LSD trip!, Darcy exclaimed. Then noticing her bosses look added"... not that I'd know about that" Jane didn't look convinced but didn't comment on it. She walked up to one of the machines and looked. It's red blinking lights illuminating the room in surges,Jane turned to face her assistant and made an obvious announcement.

           "Well, It's not a thunderstorm"

            "No shit Jane!"

 

* * *

 

          Loki sat up in the crater he accidentally made. When he teleported here he hadn't planned on arriving a hundred feet in the air. Although it didn't really hurt he regretted it, usually locals tended to be too curious for their own good. Taking a glance around him he tried to think of where he was. There were trees, but the weren't extremely tall so it wasn't Alfheim. The temperature wasn't extremely hot or cold, so Jotunheim and Muspelheim were also out. Pondering this a barbaric contraption sped by coughing out poison as it went. What backwoods realm would have...

            "Damn...I'm on Midgard.", he muttered followed by a throng of guttural curses. It was ironic really that the place Thor was exiled, the place Thor now revered would be poisoned with Loki's presence. _"Well not poisoned..."_ he thought looking around _"for the mortals are already doing that to themselves."_ The god stood up and dusted himself off, focusing on the towns lights in the distance he teleported. He arrived on the edge of town and decided to watch these strange mortals for awhile. They wore thin garb, but covered those with thick fabric reminiscent of cloaks. He magically changed his clothes to match. Blue material pants, thin green shirt, and a long black...coat? isn't that what its is called. He left it unbuttoned and joined the crowd, melting in with the mortals seamlessly. Almost no one saw him enter...almost. Across the street a quiet man sat back and watched. The magic changing clothes thing was new, but the clothes he wore before seemed similar to some "renaissance fair" people he'd seen before by the names of "Jackie Chan,  Xena, and Robin hood". 


	3. Chapter 3

            "What's the plan regarding tall, dark, and magical?", one of the sassier agents asked.

            "Purely reconnaissance, at this point.", stated Coulson turning to face the group assigned to the task of alien babysitter.

            "So we're stuck watching him."

             "Basically. I"ll be available if you need me", he said already walking away then he paused slightly and continued "But, please...don't need me." His agents could keep an eye on the possible Asgardian. He wanted to know what they could do, before he could even began to have a solid approach plan. Not that he didn't already have blueprints laid out in mind. But by that time, Coulson would know more than enough information.

* * *

 

_Several weeks later_

          Mrs.Kuten had been very kind to him. Had welcomed him with open arms. Treated him like one of her own, with almost no questions asked....it was very odd. Loki couldn't remember anyone ever doing that other than his mo...then the queen, Frigga. Mrs.Kuten owned a small house with an upstairs loft available for rent. She asked if Loki was a college student, maybe foreign exchange one. He said yes, and when he payed her in cash for his board she found that her questions could wait. Loki found answers for then none the less. He was from England, just finished up a degree in some sort of math and science term that Loki made up and Mrs.Kuten would not remember. Overall this new life was nice, easy, comfortable, and very boring. 

* * *

           "Anything odd"

           "Well, it says his core temperature is 13 degrees farenheit"

           "Should we report that." 

            "Probably" 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I update so slowly, been having a lot of health problems lately. Please comment and tell me what you think so far.

        For Darcy the car ride was only exciting until she realized it would last several hours. New Mexico was bigger then she thought! Jane on the other hand stayed attentive, her mind racing with all the possibilities. Although a creeping tiredness crept up on her, settling behind her eyes. Darcy did wake her up after all. The women drove half asleep the first signs of light creeping in. The blue morning light and a comfortable silence filling the car, and maybe a bit of shock on Janes part. She had never witnessed Darcy be quiet for this long. One look at her intern revealed that some point she had dozed off. The signals they received came from the northern border of New Mexico, but by the time they reached their destination only one sign of any occurrence remained. After rousing Darcy they left the car and investigated the clearing, revealing their proof. The women stared at it. A 100ft grove was torn into the earth, ending in a bigger...even body shaped hole.         

      "How the hell did someone make this and then just walk away?", Darcy exclaimed.

       " Im not sure but it wasn't a human." When Darcy continued to stare Jane felt the need to elaborate." Given humans both easily breakable bones, and that the lower elasticity adding fragility of skin. A human couldn't survive this, let alone walk away with out leaving at least some blood or something. And..."

       "Jane,Jane, stop sciencing and look!", Darcy exclaimed pointing down into the oddly man shaped hole. Something glinted in the early mourning light. Jane jumped down into it and lifted the object up. It was a thick black leather strap with a long piece of gold attached to it. Handing the object to Darcy she proceeded to struggle to climb out of the hole shooting her intern a glare.

       "Thanks for the help.", Jane said.

       "Ehhh, you had it. Maybe if you ate more you could...oh Jane check this out." Darcy pointed at the metal. "It's a snake, man this is a pretty intricate, and heavy. Do you think this is real gold?!" Tossing it to Jane who almost dropped it due to the unexpected heaviness.

        "Actually yes."

        "We could sell it." , Darcy pointed out before Jane could say anything else.

       "No!"

       "But Jane!, think of all the money we could make."

* * *

 

       "Notice anything else about Tall, Dark, and Magical?"

      " Here take a look"

      "Damn I don't think I've seen that much radiation or energy reading since Hiroshima."

      " And it's just coming off him constantly."

      "Shouldn't we be reporting this?"

      "Just add it to the file."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I would love some feedback, so please comment. Also feel free to leave any suggestions, or things you would like see in the story.

                A steady throng of people passed by as Loki walked on the busy sidewalk, his coat billowing behind him. The constant honking of horns, the smells, the smog, a thousand murmuring people. Overall it was a lot to take in at once. Especially if its practically is punching you in the face, and smells like that suspicious mystery meat "hot dog" cart on the corner.  _They need a new plague...population control...something. I can't walk 2 feet without bumping into someone.,_ He thought. After a seemingly far too long time he finally arrived at his favorite coffee shop. It had no name, or if it did he didn't know it. The sign fell down leaving discolored cement behind it, cracks ran down the side giving the whole place an abandoned feel. He severely doubted many knew it was still in business. Beyond the few tables and booths it held a small bookshop of sorts. A handful of bookshelves was the(probable) resting place of falling apart, dog earred, and of course once loved books. Walking in he was greeted with the scent of coffee, sweets, and old books, and the sound of sweet sweet silence. Once in the doorway he was reminded of the main reason he loved the old place so much, the icing on the metaphorical cake if you will. There was not a mortal in sight! Well actually Sarah was in the equally small if not smaller and more ancient kitchen. But he did actually like her. He yelled into the open half door of the kitchen.

          "What are you making me this early morn, Sarah?"

          "Absolutely nothing Lucas!, this cake is for my mother only." The woman in question walked out stopping at the half door. She had light brown hair, and kind brown eyes. Currently she was near covered in flour, how she got it in her hair when it was tied atop her head was beyond him. She haphazardly waved toward the fresh pot of coffee and said. "Go ahead and pour yourself a cup." Before she walked back to her baking leaving a cloud of flour in her wake. Loki set himself to it, grabbing a cup out of the cupboard he pondered Sarah. He wasn't sure if he would consider her a friend or not. But he did like talking to her at the very least. She would be around his age if he were human, as sharp as a whip, and clever. Overall the decentest Midgardian he's come in contact with so far. His thoughts interrupted by Sarah climbing into the ancient blue velvet booth seat across from him. He hands at least were flour free.

         "Did you abandon your mother's cake just for me?", Loki asked the corner of his mouth pulling up into a smirk.

         "Don't be silly, it's in the oven."Loki looked at her pretending to be offended, mouth open and brow furrowed."Oh, I guess I'll have to make it up to you.", She said with a smile on her face, and a mischievous look in her eye.

         "Oh and how do you soppose your going to mend my fragile feelings?",he said hand over his heart a ghost of smirk still gracing his lips.

          "I want see a show."

           "Like a musician?",Loki asked.

           "It could be",Sarah shrugged non-comittedly. Loki was confused thinking of all the kind of things that could be qualified as a show. Thinking back for the last time he popped over to Midgard he remembered a particular artist he liked. It hadn't been very long ago, they just changed very fast. Yes he remembered now he even saw several of those metal wagons.

           "Is Rachmaninoff playing?", he asked genuinely curious.

           "He's been dead for over 50 years, geez where have you been.?

            "Space",Loki answered simply.

             "You liar.",she threw back playfully.  _Of course when I tell the truth no one believes me._ Loki thought to himself.

 

* * *

 

            The 2 agents sat in the dark room, they had eye bags, and bent backs from leaning over the small surveillance screens that would put witches to shame. They were finally realizing how much surveillance duty sucked. These were seasoned(ish) agents so what did they do to deserve this you ask. Well one blew his cover(standard agent screw up if you ask me) and the other(who will for all intents and purposes be known as sassy agent at this point), well you could say he had a mishap in the bathroom. You see flooding 1 toilet isn't that bad. But when you try to fix that toilet by taking it apart because you have "plumbing skills", then break the pipe, and subsequently flooding the entire restroom/parts of the office. Well that is a very bad thing. When said agent was contemplating said incident Coulson decided to call.

              "Hello Agent Flush.." You could here the snickers of people in the background. He imagined Coulson waited until he had a group of people around before calling for that reason."I would like to know what our resident magician is currently up to.

              "Not much sir, he's talking to his friend at the coffee shop. Something about seeing a show later."

              "Great keep listening, call back when you have a place, time, anything about their plans."

              " Will do sir." Closing his phone sassy agent whispered, "Jackass." But unfortunately that last word still made it through and Coulson decided the toilet jokes were just getting started. With his phone still open he dialed a private number, a female voice in Russian answered.

              "Romanov, you want to catch a show tonight.?"

 


	6. Chapter 6 I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry its been 2 years since writing. Well believe it or not I haven't abandoned this thing. I've been busy with health issues, and attempting to get a degree, along the way this was pushed to the back burner. Anywho, please bare with me.

               In the end they decided to see a pianist who covered Rachmaninoff's pieces as well as several others. They dressed up for the occasion Loki in a long black jacket, midgardian "suit"(he has been reminded it is the only appropriate formal wear for mortals...how limiting), and green scarf. As he offered his arm to Sarah he realized it was the first time he had seen her with her hair down and her clothes not inexplicably covered in flour. She wore a long blue satin dress which Loki wondered how she afforded it as her "coffee shop" certainly wasn't paying the bills. Walking up the steps to the ornate theatre the middle aged couple in front of them loudly argued...

             "I don't see why you can't spend the night, Just say the business conference will last longer than originally planned so you had to stay another day. I promise your wife will be none the wiser.", said the women in shushed tone as she grabbed his arm squeezing her silicone filled breasts together.

             "As convincing as you are dear, I'm not sure I'm willing to pay your overnight fee." The man says back to her sweetly, as if talking to a child.

             "How much do you value your marriage?", The women whispered back threateningly. Perfect Loki thought, he'd rather steal from people of immoral character if given the choice. Before he could listen in to more of their salacious conversation he went to walk around them with Sarah in tow. Once beside the man Loki pretended to stumble, waving his arms about he grabbed the other man as if to help stop himself from falling.

        " What the hell! the man exclaimed with a beet red face, shaking his fists, and angrily grumbling in a way only old men can. Quite the over reaction if you ask me. Loki pretended to act embarrassed mumbling apologies and gestured to let the couple ahead of them in line.

            "Wow, for someone so graceful, you sure are clumsy", Sarah stated as if to ease the tension. Her statement didn't make much sense to Loki but then again Sarah's statements rarely did. Ahead of them the ticket taker was arguing loudly with the salacious couple.

            "I had the tickets, I must have fallen out of my pocket or something", the man aggressively shouted."I paid alot of fucking money for those tickets, now do your fucking job and let me in...What the fuck is your problem you motherfucking prick I told you to let me through.." The man continued to scream to no avail. The ticket man just kept one eyebrow raised and leaned into his lapel and whispered something. Within seconds 2 large men walked out from the theatre and grabbed the man forcibly walking him to his car."Let me go you god damn cunts, I'll have you know..." his voice sounding quieter the further away he got. Standing in the same spot his escort crossed her arms tight over her chest, miraculously not popping her dangerously sized boobs. After a moment she sighed stomping a foot and began to walk after him stiletto heels clicking as she went. Looking behind him Loki spotted a red haired vixen poured into a black dress in a way that was almost sinful. He looked her up and down drinking her in and stopping once noticing a well concealed gun strapped to her thigh. Interesting he thought. His eyes met her face as she smirked. He stared for a moment before turning back to Sarah and the ticket man, Sarah was prattling on about something that he didn't stop to try to decipher. Reaching into his chest pocket he got out the tickets he lifted off the previous couple during his"stumble" and handed them to the man.

          " Your seats are on the left side of the aisle, third row", the ticket master said with a smile glad this couple was not near as difficult as the last. They stepped inside the ornate theatre, the carved walls covered in designs he saw touches of gold everywhere. It gave him a unexpected pang of sadness, which he would have realized as homesickness if he did not rebel against the idea he could possibly miss his former home. Their seats were amazing, mere feet away from the stage and the music was just as breathtaking. The pianist Valentina Lisits did a very nice job in Loki's opinion, perhaps it was her Russian blood that helped convey Rachmaninoff's music so well. He tried to explain her rendition compared to the original composer but Sarah only scrunched her face in confusion, after all how could "Lucas' truly compare the two when one has been dead for nearly 80 years. They stepped out into the damp Spring night. The humidity caused Sarah's hair to become twice as large and so she put her hair up haphazardly into a bun pieces falling out immediately. The two decided to walk back to the coffee shop together as it was maybe only a mile away and Sarah insisted.

* * *

Natasha looked around the foyer of the theatre but man and women she was assigned to watch were no where in sight. How they slipped past her was unknown, but she knew where they were most likely headed and set off to follow shortly behind them. It did not take long for her to catch up. Keeping her distance she carefully watched, listened, and began creating a mental psychological profile of the man.

* * *

              "Now please explain to me again, why your country feels the need to have a separate council to appoint its leader instead of a vote by the countries citizens. I thought you said it was a democracy?" Loki questioned intrigued with the clusterfuck that is the American government. 

              "Well it's called the electoral college and..."she started walking past an alley when she was suddenly grabbed by someone" MoTHERFUCKER!" she yelled caught off guard. Loki sighed _I do just have the worst luck,_  he thought.Examining the situation he considered his options... _I could kill them, but them i would have to do something with the bodies and I believe murder is looked down upon in this society. I could physically fight them, but that requires more effort, or I could just use seidr to convince them to sleep for a little while._ That option seemed the most appealing but he couldn't risk Sarah seeing. During his mental configurations Sarah continued to struggle, suddenly her eyes lit up as if she remembered as if she had cake left at home. Then she put her chin to her chest and flung it back straight into her captives bulbous nose. The man let her go putting his hands to his now broken and bleeding nose. Sarah made a mad dash toward home yelling "Sorry" between gulps of air quickly disappearing into the night, none of the men made to chase her. The man looked at Loki with a sick smirk on his now bloody face.

           The mans voice rasped 'I guess you'll have to pay double then" as he moved toward Loki with sinister intent. Loki just looked unimpressed, having no time for shenanigans he decided to end things early.

            "Goodnight", Loki whispered as green tendrils licked the area and large men fell into a sudden deep sleep hitting the cement with loud thuds. Natasha watched the man suddenly disappear, one second there and gone the next. She slowly walked up to the men expecting them to be fresh corpses, kneeling down to inspect one she instead found him snoring. Natasha did not immediately know what to make of what she had just witnessed. It was going to be an interesting mission report though, that much she was sure.

            Two block away Loki had teleported just outside of the dilapidated coffee shop. He decided to give himself the illusion of a black eye and to tell Sarah the men took his money. Getting away unscathed would seem suspicious. Upon entering the shop he spotted Sarah drinking coffee and gave her a glare that would make lesser beings wet themselves.

            "Sorry, I have a lot of self preservation", she stated almost sarcastically."I'm glad you're...mostly okay" she added noticing his black eye.

 


	7. Chapter 7

             A dark fog covered Asgard's palace, taking away the gleam of the golden realm. The weight of sorrow made it almost impossible for Thor to stand, impossible to get out of bed, impossible to live in a world where Loki no longer did. No matter where he looked old memories would spring into his consciousness making the gaping hole in his chest grow ever larger. For him the servants passage was not a servants passage but where he and Loki would run through and sneak food from the kitchens. The statue of Bor by the feasting hall was where Loki hid to avoid being hunted by Sif. The balcony was where Loki sat during feasts after he said "the idiots have officially configured themselves into becoming drunken fools". But Loki was gone the servants hallway was no longer used for mischief, Bor's statue was not hiding anyone from an angry Sif, and the balcony looked skeletal and bare without  a familiar raven haired figure to fill the space. His clever brother for all his talent could not escape death that much was true, but what Thor never expected was for his brother to run to it with open arms.

 

* * *

              Frigga had not been seen for weeks, she had sequestered herself in her chambers and let not but family inside. It was as if a piece of her soul had been ripped out. As much as she mentally denied Loki's death, even a wisp of possibility was too much to bare. Her quicksilver son was dead. How could she continue to live her own life when her light was gone. She seemed to be done living for the time being and consigned herself to mere existence. Physically there but nothing more. Odin fabricated a story to explain what happened to the public, she did not believe it fit her quicksilver son. It lacked ingenuity and cleverness, it was not how Loki would have acted. Though she supposed it was an ending befitting of a prince. Odin told the masses how the "treacherous Jotun" snuck into Asgard intending to kill her king, before Loki attacked the Jotun king stopping his murderous act. Loki fearlessly continued fighting the Jotuns all the way back to the bifrost during which the bifrost was activated and left on. Everything seemed to be going well until by the norns cruel twist of fate Loki was pierced through the back. The Jotun's in Odin's fabricated tale were just as cruel, cold, and monstrous as the ones told in childrens tales. They even threw the prince's body into the void so the grieving kingdom cold not do a proper funeral sendoff. 

           Whispers floated throughout Asgard. Wisps of stories, ideas and memories only half resembling truths for the most part. For the dead are often absolved of their crimes, such was almost the case of Loki Odinson. It was commonly believed he now resided in the halls of Valhalla after dying in glorious battle defending Asgard. Commonly believed but not completely. Words drifting down lonely hallways and in the hushed tones of clandestine meetings spoke a different story, they meant to excoriate. The prince had never quite fit in with most of Asgard. He was thin when he should have been broad, as changeable as the wind when the rest were made of stone, and dark instead of light. The most damning piece of evidence to the Aesir was the fact that the late prince was in fact a natural shapeshifter. Shapeshifters in the Asgardian way of thinking were wrong, unnatural, and thought of as wicked creatures created through fire, brimstone, and dark magic. They were made not born. It was a known fact that Aesir could not be natural shapeshifters, well before Loki that is. When he first showed the ability he was permanently labeled as untrustworthy at best.

            The stories of Loki Odinson grew. Some said he formerly worked as a milkmaid in the countryside, others said he was the missing girl from the mage academy who could out perform even the teachers, and others yet even claimed they saw him and even in death he was conducting mischief. The stories grew and so did the legend of Loki Odinson, who he really was and what others assumed he might have been. Because of his magic and shapeshifting abilities no story could be proven untrue. Maybe he truly was the man who slew a dragon single handedly, or the servant girl who spelled everyone at a feast to believe they were chickens for a entire week, or maybe he was a good dozen other people. The majority of Aesir would never never know what he truly did or who he truly was. The raven haired mage was an enigma to the Asgardian people both in life and death.

 

 

 

 


End file.
